Life Starts Now (Original Draft)
by clairissazeniarosele
Summary: When Yuugi is captured by Argost, it's up to the Saturdays to save him, but when the Saturdays are captured, can Clairissa and Yuugi save them, along with help from a friend... Rating Subject to Change. Slight Yugi x OC, and OC x OC! (Crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh!)
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Life Starts Now

The bell rang cheerfully as four figures walked proudly into the mostly abandoned shop. Sugoroku Motou looked up from the games he was carefully shelving. His eyebrows furrowed as he scrutinized the ones in front of him. One deathly pale, one –no two- wearing masks, and another, standing silently in the shadows. "Can I help you?" He asked still eyeing them cautiously.  
"We are looking for Yuugi Motou. Is he home?" The pale one spoke.  
"I'm afraid I cannot let you see him," Sugoroku said carefully.  
"Why would that be?" The pale one spoke once again, with a highly French accent. Sugoroku studied them carefully. They didn't look much like duelists… Then again…  
"Look, old man," one of the masked figures said, menacingly stepping forwards. "We don't want to have to hurt you."  
"Please leave my shop," Sugoroku said, gesturing at the exit. "The door is over there."  
"Munya," the pale one called. The man in the shadows walked out and grunted. His knuckles cracked as he began walking towards Sugoroku. The so-called Munya grabbed him and pinned him to a wall.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Sugoroku exclaimed.  
The pale one gestured towards the masked figures. "Go find Yuugi Motou." The nodded and ran up the stairs.  
"Yuugi! Run!"

**CZR: "And finally, I have typed up… This."  
Mariku: "Only because you're home sick with nothing else to do…"  
CZR: "What's up with you?"  
Yuugi: "He's just upset because in this story he's not your boyfriend Clairissa-chan."  
Mariku: "Stop calling her Clairissa-chan!"  
CZR: "I don't own The Secret Saturdays, or Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own…"  
Marik/Bakura: *Restraining me from saying anything else of what I own***


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.)

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yuugi mentally prodded his dark.  
_"Hmm?"_ Yami blearily thought.  
"Yuugi! Run!" Yuugi bolted up as he heard his grandpa yell to him. Sugoroku had never sounded so frantic before. Something must be wrong.  
_"More fangirls?"_ Yami asked.  
"I don't think so…" Yuugi trailed off as he heard footsteps pounding through the upstairs hall. The door opened so fast that it slammed into the wall behind it with the power of an expertise wrestler.  
"Look," one of the figures- a man – said with a distinct Russian accent. "We found him."  
_"Those are pretty ugly fangirls,"_ Yami thought with distain. Yuugi fled from his bed to the window where he frantically attempted to open the window. The window frame was swollen and barely budged. _"Aibou! Let me take over!" _Yuugi began to hyperventilate, and couldn't make sense of the words spoken to him. The second figure- a women – grabbed Yuugi around the waist and hauled him up like a sack of potatoes. (A/N: That's not a good feeling, trust me.)  
"Let me go!" Yuugi screeched.  
"He's a loud one, isn't he," the Russian one commented as the one holding Yuugi cringed.  
"Just get him to Argost," the one holding Yuugi retorted. Yuugi fought harder when thoughts invaded his mind about what could happen to him. They all-but dragged Yuugi down the stairs, him kicking and screaming.  
"Get him to the ship," Argost warned. "Or else." They continued to bring Yuugi outside and onto an airship parked outside. If it weren't the summer, when many of the citizens were out at beaches and such, this might cause an uproar of surprise. Unfortunately not a person was in sight. Argost- the pale man- turned back to Sugoroku and grinned a horrible grin. As Argost and the previously called Munya backed into the shadows where they seemed to disappear into thin air, Sugoroku heard Argost's voice call back. "I bid you, Adieu." With that, the two were gone; leaving Sugoroku alone in the abandoned game shop.

-Elsewhere-

"So… What do you wanna do today?" asked a girl resting in the shade of an apple tree.  
"I donno, Zen," A boy who looked almost exactly like said girl replied for about the fiftieth time that day. _Bonk! _"Ouch!" he yelped. "What was that about?"  
A girl with red hair and dark purple- almost blue –eyes looking like the sea before a storm swung out of the limbs and was hanging upside-down, cackling maniacally. "Why did you throw an apple at my head, Clairissa?" Zak- the boy- cried at her.  
"Technically, it wasn't throwing." She grinned and showed a slingshot. "I was testing Newton's theory!" She grabbed onto the branch with one hand so she was hanging from it, her legs dangling below her. "Also," she dropped down. "I was bored."  
All three of them looked over as Doc and Drew- Zak and Zenia's parents- came rushing outside from their laboratory. "Bad news; Argost's on the move again."  
"Well, where is he?" Clairissa demanded irritably, her eyes already shining with the prospect of a fight.  
"Domino, Japan," Drew answered carefully. "We aren't positive, but we believe that it's something to do with Kur."  
"Why else would Argost get off his lazy butt?" Clairissa muttered under her breath. Zenia, who heard her, snickered.  
Drew ignored the snickers and continued. "We need to get a move on, into the airship-"  
"Foolish mortals!" Clairissa finished, grinning broadly.  
"Quickly, please, we don't have time to waste."  
"Awww," Clairissa said sarcastically. "But we were having _so _much fun being bored out of our minds!" This brought on a whole new fit of giggles; purposely ignored by both Doc and Drew.

-In Argost's Airship-

Yuugi sat shivering in the corner of a jail cell. He was aboard Argost's airship and was ridiculously scared- for good reason. Not to mention that most of the time he had no clue what the voices he could scarcely hear through the thin walls; those English classes weren't paying off.  
"It appears the Saturdays are on out trail," Argost said to the others inhabiting the room.  
"What are we going to do about that?" Van Rook- the masked man- asked, hoping that they would be doing some blowing up.  
"Tsk. We'll let them catch up. Then we'll attack."  
"Won't they get suspicious, though?" The second masked figure- Abby- asked.  
Argost grinned. "Have you ever heard the saying; 'good things come to those who wait'?"  
"Mou Hitori no Boku, what are we going to do?" Yuugi was still panicking.  
_"I don't know, Aibou. All we can hope is that we are rescued."_

"It looks like they've caught up. Munya," Argost said crisply. Munya clicked a button on the wheel he used to control the large sky-bound vehicle. It sent a missile hurtling towards the opposing vehicle. Van Rook tensed. "Soon now, Van Rook. Soon."

**CZR: "Ha! I have return-ed!"  
*Crickets chirping*  
CZR: "Yeahhhhh…"  
Yuugi: "R&R peeps. Please, seriously!"  
CZR: "And I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Secret Saturdays. Those belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Jay Stephens, respectively."  
Bakura: "Nothing else? That's a first…"  
CZR: "But I DO own **_**mmph**_**-"  
Bakura and Marik: *Covering CZR's mouth*  
Yuugi: "First to review gets an invisible online cooookie!" *Holds up cookie***


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.)

"You say you feel so down, every time I turn around, and you say you should've been gone by now. And you, you think that everything's wrong, you ask me how to carry on, we'll make it through another day just hold on. Cause life starts now, you've done all the things that could kill you somehow, and you're so far down, but you will survive it somehow because life starts now…"* Clairissa danced and sang to the music blasting from her headphones.  
The airship shuddered violently, tossing Clairissa onto the floor. She caught herself with her elbow, her head merely inches from the said surface. "Whoa," she gasped. After the tremor subsided, she ran out to the head of the ship, assuming Doc and Drew had some idea of how the shaking began. "What happened?" She asked, seeing a large crack running down the length of the protective glass of the window that Doc and Drew were trying to see out of. Drew hurriedly explained how the missiles had hit them.  
Clairissa's previous expression of confusion morphed into a slight smile. "Well, let me go teach 'em a lesson!" Drew stared at her, horrified.  
"You're JOKING!" she cried. Clairissa shook her head, her smirk becoming more defined. Clairissa quickly escaped the room. "CLAIRISSA!"  
She jumped into the room Zak and Doyle shared, grabbing both her father's jetpack, and a handful of grenades, her own being too far away. _Don't worry, _she thought. _I'm just _borrowing _them._  
She snuck a look behind herself quickly before snapping up the window and jumping out. The jet-pack roared to life, breaking the pounding silence. Her hair flew back in the wind like a large, red flag as she pursued the vehicle which had sent the missile back towards the airship a second time.  
Clairissa managed to sneak through the passageways of the ship unnoticed, but still, she ran to the cockpit where she knew Munya would be piloting the plane. She raced through the space where the door had been carelessly left open. Too late she realized that it was all a trap.  
Clairissa was brutally slammed into the wall by Van Rook, where her figure left an indent in the metal. "Greetings and bienvenue, Clairissa," Argost said casually.  
"Let go 'a me, ya' freak show!" Clairissa punched at Van Rook, but it had little effect. Van Rook sent a glance a Argost. He returned the look and nodded knowingly.  
Van Rook carried Clairissa to the dungeon in a second room, tossing her into a cell, where another already resided. He had looked up when he first heard the yelling of the two now in the room. _Rookie is probably covered with bruises by now, _Clairissa thought happily.  
Clairissa, now locked in, began yelling at the man. The boy had no idea what she was saying, but he had a decent idea that they were quite insulting.

Yuugi was conversing with his dark when they began hearing painfully loud screams. "_I never thought it possible," _Yami no Yuugi told his hikari, "_but I believe that whoever that is, they are screaming louder than you do when you're upset!"_ After that, their talk ceased. It was hard enough to attempt to speak with the current situation, but the screams made it impossible to concentrate on anything for too long.  
A loud slap brought both of them out of their carefully held thoughts. A girl _even shorter than Yuugi _ran in, staring at the two of them for merely seconds before running quickly away as Van Rook almost grabbed her. She yelled behind her to him. "You'll never catch me alive sucka'!" Eventually, however, she was caught- still alive. She was then thrown into the one cell, which also contained Yuugi.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Yuugi called to the girl who had now collapsed, and appeared to be sleeping.  
Clairissa sat up. "Are you Yuugi Motou?" she asked. His eyebrows rose.  
"How do you know who I am?"  
"Oh! Heh, we're looking for a kid who had been kidnapped by Argost. I heard 'is name was Yuugi," she answered, laughing.  
"Well, I've definitely been kidnapped," Yuugi retorted grumpily. "Wait." He turned towards her. "How do you speak Japanese? You were speaking English with that man!"  
"Hmmm?" she asked looking up. "Oh! Well, when I was younger, my father and I hid out in Japan, where I picked up the language." She grinned. "Best sushi e~ver!" she said in a sing-song voice. Despite the situation, Yuugi couldn't hold back his laugh.

"So, what now?" Yuugi asked quietly once the conversation died down.  
"Now," her eyes blazed with fire, "we get ourselves out of this dump." Out of her hair she pulled a bobby pin, which had been hidden, near to invisible. With the pin, she picked the lock. It snapped open with a click. "C'mon, there's an airlock over that way." They silently crept over to the opening, only to find none other than Van Rook and Abby there. "Damn," she murmured.

**CZR: "I have actually posted something! Be proud of me!"  
Bakura/Marik: *Sarcastic clapping*  
CZR: "Ya, thanks guys."  
Bakura/Marik: "No prob."  
CZR: *Rolls eyes* "Yuugi! If you would."  
Yuugi: "Clairissa doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Secret Saturdays, but if she did it would make her very happy…"  
CZR: "Yes, yes it would." *Nodding*  
Yuugi: "R&R peeps!"**

* I don't own the song Life Start Now by Three Days Grace, but I wish I did own that too. It would make me happy. XD


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.)

"What are we going to do now?" Yuugi exclaimed in a whispered tone. Clairissa grinned in a way that only a true maniac- or Bakura- could pull off. She dug around in her pocket which, Yuugi found, was large enough to fit her whole arm. She pulled out what appeared to be a fist-sized metallic cylinder. She hit a certain part of it, resulting in a low chime. Clairissa counted down with her fingers. Three, two… When she reached one, she threw the now-expanded cylinder in the general direction of the two figures guarding the air-lock. Van Rook quickly spun around, hearing the clank it made on the floor, and too late the grenade exploded, rendering both Abby and Van Rook unconscious.  
A startlingly loud alarm blared as Clairissa grabbed Yuugi's arm and both raced to the air-lock. "C'mon!" Clairissa yelled at Yuugi as he paused just outside the air-lock she had just pried open.  
"A-are you sure this is safe?" Yuugi asked worriedly.  
Clairissa blankly stared at him for several seconds. A large grin pasted itself to her face. "No." She reached for his arm again, and pulled them both out the opening. "That's what makes it fun!" she said belting out a cackle so insane that a psychopath would've been frightened. Yuugi screamed loudly as they began free-falling at six-thousand feet.  
Yuugi's deafening shrieks halted with a loud intake of breath as he felt as if his arms had been ripped out of their sockets. He looked up in surprise to see Clairissa wearing a jetpack. '_How had I never noticed that before?'_ Yuugi asked himself.

Shortly, they landed, Yuugi's arms still sore. Clairissa whipped a cell phone from her extraordinarily large pockets, and quickly punched in a number. Yuugi began to wonder what else was in there.  
"Hello," Clairissa began. "Yes, we're stranded on a hill in the middle of no-where. Do you think you can pick us up? … Sure. I'll hold." During the entire conversation, Yuugi looked on, confused by the English words.  
"Yuugi," said teenager looked up. "My family is going to come rescue us soon." Yuugi shivered, the cold of night reaching him. Clairissa looked into the night sky, twinkling stars peeking from behind scatters of semi-transparent clouds. A small smile expressed her feelings.  
Soon, both fell into a state of unconsciousness.

About half-an-hour later, a large orange air-ship appeared on the horizon. Yuugi watched its progress as it advanced towards them. He woke Clairissa up as the vehicle landed just beyond the hill they rested on. "Who are they?" Yuugi asked awkwardly.  
Clairissa smiled in true contentment. "They're my family."  
"_Wow." _Yami no Yuugi said as two children, both with ridiculous hair, emerged from inside the air-ship. _"They have hair almost as crazy as ours."_  
"Hey guys!" Clairissa said skidding her way down the hill in short bursts.  
"Cliss!" one yelled. Yuugi saw that it was a girl- or an extremely effeminate male. Clairissa reached the bottom of the hill, and the girl pulled her into a hug.  
"Not cool, dude! Not cool!" Clairissa choked out as she was being half-strangled. Yuugi slid down the hill after Clairissa, managing to trip over his own shoe. He tumbled into Clairissa, sending both crashing to the ground. Clairissa blinked at the awkward position Yuugi now rested on top of her in. As if it had a mind of its own, Yuugi's face turned red. The black-and-white haired girl stared at them, and then burst out laughing. "Not funny, Lexie!" Clairissa whined. Lexie's obnoxiously loud giggles gained the attention of Clairissa's family, now residing by the metal surface of the air-ship.  
The boy, looking over immediately with what appeared to be a tall gorilla-man, began laughing hysterically as Yuugi quickly pushed himself up and stumbled backwards. "Please, let me die in a hole, right now," Yuugi heard Clairissa murmur as she pushed herself up and hid behind a tree. The white haired woman pushed her hand up to her face, holding back a laugh.  
"What's your name? You're kinda cute," Lexie said poking Yuugi's nose.  
"Uh, I don't understand what you're saying…" Yuugi commented in his native tongue, slightly creeped out by the finger prodding his nose.  
"She says 'What's your name? You're kinda cute,'" Clairissa told him, also in Japanese, still hiding behind the tree. Yuugi's face turned even redder, if that was possible. "His name is Yuugi Motou," Clairissa responded to Lexie, switching back to English.  
"Nice to meet you, Yuugi. I'm Lexie," she said shaking his hand violently. Clairissa translated for Yuugi once again.

After the introductions, they boarded the oddly-colored mobile. "Hey, you wanna see my room?" Zak asked pulling on Yuugi's arm. Clairissa slapped her forehead and for added effect, dragged her outstretched hand down her face. She quickly walked over, and out-of-the-blue punched Yuugi in the gut.  
"Ouch," Yuugi groaned, dropping to his knees. "What was that for?"  
Clairissa smirked in satisfaction. "Now you can speak English." _(Clairissa: See! I told you my punches were magical!) _ Everyone in the room gawked at her, except for Yuugi who was still in pain on the floor, while she grinned brilliantly.

"So where is he going to sleep?" Clairissa asked later on in the night. Lexie immediately pointed at Clairissa. "Wha'?" Clairissa asked, confused.  
"Well, he can't sleep in Zak's room since Doyle's already in there, and he can't sleep in mine because I'm a girl," she finished proudly.  
"Excuse me?" Clairissa gave her the 'evil-eyes.' "I AM a girl, and you better think of a better reason for that."  
"Uhhhhhhhh…" Lexie's mouth hung open. "He can't sleep in my room 'cause… I have… uh, a giant teddy-bear named Kevin taking up the entire space!" She let her eyes close, and her mouth twitched up in a satisfied smirk.  
"You do not!" Clairissa called out pointedly.  
"Do too!" Lexie snapped.  
"Do **NOT**!"  
"Do **TOO**!"  
_'I've never had girls fight over me before,' _Yuugi said dreamily through his mind-link.  
_"Yes, but they're fighting over who you're NOT sharing a room with,"_ his Yami laughed.  
_'You just have to take the fun out of everything, don't you?' _Yuugi thought back.  
"Do too times ten!" Lexie yelled.  
"I don't care," Clairissa said, wrinkling her nose. She was not going to have a nerd in her room without a logical reason.  
"I'll give you ten bucks," Lexie told her.  
"Uh, uh. You'll have to do better than that!"  
"Twenty?"  
"Try again," Clairissa said after some thought.  
"Thirty?" Clairissa made a face. "Forty; final offer."  
"Forty-five," Clairissa bargained. Lexie sighed and gave in. "Deal," Clairissa said grinning. "Thanks for your business."

**CZR: "Haha! I am back again!"  
*More crickets chirping*  
CZR: "Damn it Bakura! I told you to get rid of your cricket farm!"  
Bakura: "I DID! I threw them in the waste baske-" *Looks at CZR* "Shit."  
CZR: *Runs to waste basket and sees broken glass* "I MEANT OUTSIDE, YOU IMBECILE!"  
Marik: "Imbecile. I agree."  
Bakura: "I know what'chu meant. I just like annoying the hell out of you."  
CZR: "Give him a pet on the head. It worked."  
CZR/Marik: *Petting*  
Bakura: "DAMN IT I'M NOT A KITTY!"  
CZR/Marik: "Righhhhhht."  
Tristan: "I don't believe you!"  
Yuugi: "R&R please, it would (probably) make Clairissa-chan write faster… (Probably.) She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Secret Saturdays."  
CZR: "But I do own a p-"  
Bakura/Marik: *Strangling CZR***

(Thanks for you peoples who reviewed and faved/alerted this story. Means a lot. [The updates should be more frequent now that school's out. I have also finished the rough draft, so all that's left to do is type it up.])


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.)

_"Won over forty-five dollars. That figures," _Yami Yuugi told his host nonchalantly. Yuugi scowled, but didn't answer. Clairissa shuffled over and grabbed Yuugi's arm, and she dragged him down the hallway to a room.  
"This is my room," Clairissa said, opening the door. "Okie dokie. Now we'll have to find you someplace to sleep." She walked over the bed where she sat down and stared up at Yuugi. "Well, let's see. You can't sleep there 'cause that's where I keep the grenades. Touch one and… well, let's just not go there, 'kay?" she motioned towards a drawer filled with the said substances. Yuugi eyed them cautiously. "You can't sleep there," she nodded towards a set of double doors, "because that's the closet."  
"I'm not dumb, you kno-" Yuugi started.  
"MOVING ON," Clairissa cut him off. "This is my bed," said bed was gestured at, "and this, is my personal space bubble," all floor within a four foot radius was gestured to.  
"I guess I'll just sleep here…" Yuugi said, walking towards the only corner of the room Clairissa hadn't already claimed, which happened to be next to the door.  
Clairissa smirked, "Great choice!"

That night, after a tedious game of Uno that lasted two hours (A/N: Yes, these exist), Yuugi followed Clairissa back to her room, where she opened the door with a flourish of her wrist. She stumbled across the room and literally fell into her bed, where, not twenty seconds afterward, Yuugi heard her snoring softly. He rolled his eyes and sat down in his little corner.  
Yuugi stayed awake long past midnight, just thinking about what had happened to him. _'Will we ever make it home?' _Yuugi questioned his dark.  
The spirit appeared next to him. _"Tch, of course we will. Our friendship is strong enough to overcome any distance. You know that: you've taught me it!"  
_Yuugi smiled brightly. _'You're right. Somehow we'll find each other again.'_ With these thoughts in mind, he tried sleeping again. It came much easier this time, and engulfed him with a wave.

Clairissa jumped awake when the airship experienced a sudden jolt. "Eww…" she muttered wiping the drool from her cheek. Yuugi sat up, startled out of his dreams as well.  
"What's happening?" he questioned.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," she replied racing through the door to the front, Yuugi trailing behind her, a bit slower. They arrived only to find the rest of the Saturdays there as well, seemingly already holding a meeting. Clairissa was about to ask what happened when they heard a loud crash from the way that she and Yuugi had just came from.  
Without much thought they all ran towards that sound. Clairissa was about to follow when she was held back by Yuugi. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled, annoyed.  
"Saving your life!" he responded pulling her to the door. Cold air rushed into the room sending a chill through the both of them.  
"You sure about this?" she questioned. He shook his head. Clairissa chuckled, "Let's do this thing." Yuugi glanced back at Clairissa whose lips pulled up at the corners in a smirk that seemed to be constantly pasted to her face. She met his eyes and yanked on his arm as she jumped out of the opening, him right by her side.  
For a moment, Yuugi doubted his decision, but that doubt was wiped away and replaced by cold fear. Behind them, the airship exploded into flaming sparks, raining down on the land behind them, shown clearly by the light of early dawn. He glanced over at Clairissa when he felt the grip on his arm tighten suddenly. Sprinkling down from her eyes were silver tears; marks of her silent torment. She was biting her lip so hard that Yuugi could see blood dripping from the wounds.  
"Clairissa…" Yuugi said, without even meaning to. He was in shock. Even in the short time he had known her, to him she seemed like one of those callous people who chose to never show emotion. Then something clicked. Her family, her whole life was on that airship. Without them what did she have? Yuugi hugged her, just out of compassion, and she returned the embrace. A wall seemed to have broken, and her tears came more freely, and she began straight out sobbing.  
They were snapped out of their "moment" by the rapidly approaching ground. Clairissa's face hardened, and she spread out her arms as well as Yuugi's. Their descent was slowed slightly and, to Yuugi's wonder, they landed without injuring anything too badly. Clairissa looked up at the rising sun, "We need to move or we'll be seen."  
Yuugi agreed and together they walked to the woods that were nearby. When they found a spot open enough for a camp but sheltered enough so they wouldn't be seen, they set out for supplies. "I'll get some wood…" Yuugi said, beginning to walk away. Clairissa laughed, which broke then tension that had set in. "What?" Yuugi demanded.  
"Y'know, what you just said!" Yuugi suddenly realized what Clairissa was referring to and his face burst a bright tomato red.  
"T-that's not what I meant!" he sputtered.  
Clairissa rolled her eyes. "Suuuuuuuuure. Now, go find some wood, I'll see if I can find any supplies around." With that, the red-head and the tomato-head went to find any usable appliances.

**CZR: YES, THE RUMORS ARE TRUE, I AM NOT DEAD!  
Bakura: Oh boy.  
CZR: As much as I appreciate the response I could do with a tad less sarcasm.  
Marik: We all know that's never going to happen.  
CZR: *Sigh* Yea… MOVING ON. So, really sorry for lack of updates-  
Marik: People who are still reading this get internet cookies! *Hands out cookies*  
CZR: DON'T EVER INTERUPT ME AGAIN!  
Marik: *Drops cookies in surprise, which are attacked by readers*  
CZR: SO, AS I WAS SAYINGGGGGG, I have been bombarded by homework, and school in general, as well as many other things.  
Bakura: Bored now.  
CZR: SHUT UP, FLORENCE, NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK!  
Marik: … I do…  
CZR: Exactly. You're no one.  
Marik/Bakura: …?  
CZR: I DON'T OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS OR YU-GI-OH! BUT I DO OWN A-  
Marik/Bakura: *Stopping CZR from speaking***


	6. Author's Note Revamped Version!

**CZR: So... everyone must hate me**

***Crowd boos***

**CZR: The last time I updated was 11/30/12...**

***Crowd boos louder***

**CZR: And thanks to a review I got (From a LOOOONGGG time ago) asking if the story was dead... I really wanted to complete this. I have it completed. It was sitting on my bed for the last two years, waiting to be brought back to life...**

***Crowd boos louder...er***

**CZR: TTATT But two days ago, my brain told me to write more. So, I am not going to update any of my other stories; they are still on hiatus, but I am rewriting this story. So later today I plan to type up the revamped version of this story. But I'm considering adding it as another story, like TtgBitN.**

***Crowd is indifferent***

**CZR: I am so sorry! It's been two years since I updated *Caught up on that*. In my (weak) defense, I have gotten into at least 18 fandoms since I stopped writing this (Skip Beat, D. Gray-Man, Beyblade, Black Butler, et cetera...) and I started high school... Um... two years ago... after I stopped writing... heheh... So, school has been tough. I've also been into the MMORPG Crystal Saga. I don't know how it manages to be so entertaining... I've also been playing Wizard101 and two other rpgs. So yeah.**

**Doyle: You suck.**

**CZR: *Stares* Thanks for saying that so I don't have to say it myself.**

**Doyle: No problem *Disappears***

**CZR: So... please keep your eyes open for the revamped version of... THIS.**


End file.
